


Not Broken

by inhellorinhighwater



Series: The Adventures of Asexual Bart Allen [1]
Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Bart Allen, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: But he doesn’t feel the need to experience everything. Prime example, he doesn’t want to experience sex. He’s masturbated before, but honestly? He’d rather eat cake. Bart doesn’t understand what Kon is talking about; sex is boring and tedious. Just another chore to be done on the to-do list before moving on to better and greater things.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The Adventures of Asexual Bart Allen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Being asexual myself, I wanted to see some representation (: This will be part of a series on asexual!Bart Allen.

Someone doesn’t need to do something to find out that they don’t like it. That’s Bart’s philosophy, though he is known to do things just to experience them. Wally calls him stupid; Barry tells him that he has a curious mind. 

Bart couldn’t help it sometimes. Sometimes, he has to have the experience solely just so he can say  _ hey! I have done this.  _

But he doesn’t feel the need to experience everything. Prime example, he doesn’t want to experience sex. He’s masturbated before, but honestly? He’d rather eat cake. Bart doesn’t understand what Kon is talking about; sex is  _ boring and tedious.  _ Just another chore to be done on the to-do list before moving on to better and greater things. 

He used to think he was broken for not liking sex, for being different from everybody else. Though that was before he came back to a time that wasn’t a dystopia. The internet is truly a wonderful invention.    
  


Bart comes across the term  _ asexual  _ by accident. He had been browsing the internet for memes when he came to this article on different sexualities. Bart read that article, then read it again, and again. It made so much sense! And to top it all off, there are other people like him out there in the world. 

God, this is all so exciting. He has to tell someone, he just has to. If Kon can go around telling everyone within earshot how great sex is, why couldn’t Bart go around telling people that eating cake is better than having sex? 

He has to tell Barry, so he runs from the Tower all the way to Central. It’s dark outside, so he doesn’t worry about suddenly appearing at his grandfather’s door. He knocks until the door opens. It’s Iris. “Why hello there Bart.” 

“Hey grandma! Can I come in?” he says quickly, perhaps too quickly for her to understand with her non-speedster hearing. Bart’s shaking with nervous energy, and he pushes past Iris to get in the house. He hears her sigh, then he hears the door shut. 

Barry is sitting on the couch, and Bart doesn’t know why he didn’t answer the door. He’s one of the fastest men alive after all. He stands up, looking at Bart as he shakes. He comes towards him, resting a hand on Bart’s shoulder. “Are you okay? What’s got you so worked up?” 

“I thought about calling, but I thought it best to tell you in person,” Bart says in a rush, “and grandma too, but I don’t think she can understand me right now -” 

Barry interrupts him, “Kid, slow down. Take a deep breath with me. In,” he says, taking a deep breath. Bart does as he was bid, and he holds his breath until Barry breaths out. 

“You’re still shaking. What happened? Are you hurt?” 

Bart looks at his grandfather in the eyes, “What? No. I’ve never been better actually.” 

He sees Iris in his peripheral vision; she’s holding something. “Here,” she says, “drink some water. You’ll feel better.” 

Bart does. The water is cold, and he can feel it travel down his esophagus. It feels weird. 

“Now, what is it you want to tell us?” Barr asks him. “Do you want to sit down first?” 

Bart shakes his head  _ no.  _ “No, I won’t be here long enough for that. And thanks for the water. I have always felt broken, you know? Until earlier today, because there’s people like me out there! That means I’m not broken; I’m normal.” 

His grandparents look confused, so he continues, “I’m not gay or anything,” he’s actually bisexual, but one revelation at a time, “but I don’t like sex. Like at all. In the future, people are paired off at sixteen to have children, which I always dreaded for several reasons. It’s nice knowing that I’m not alone. Kon always tells me about him and Cassie, which honestly, no one needs to know but he insists on telling everyone who will listen -” 

“You don’t like sex? Have you ever tried it?” Iris interrupts. 

He looks at her, “I didn’t need to be shot in my knee to know that I wouldn’t like it. There are some things that I just know on a deeper level, and being asexual is one of them.” 

Barry brushes his hair out of Bart’s face, “Bart, we love you. Nothing is going to change that. You know that we’ll support you.” 

Bart smiles, “You’re the first people I’ve told.” 

“It must be very important to you then.” 

“It is,” then, after a moment he says, “could you keep it to yourselves for a bit? I don’t want Wally to know until I’m ready to tell him.” 

Iris speaks up, “We won’t. We won’t mention it to anybody without your approval.” 

He smiles again; Iris and Barry smile back at him. 

“We’re ordering Chinese for dinner. What would you like?” 

His original plan was to leave immediately and go back to the Tower, but how could he refuse free food? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
